


Fake It 'til You Make It, or Stiles Saw It In A Movie Once

by tamerofdarkstars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Did I mention shameless self indulgent fluff yet, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing as a Distraction from Certain Doom, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Set in some vague happy time where no one's dead, Shameless self indulgent fluff, Short One Shot, Sufficiently Sappy, because that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/pseuds/tamerofdarkstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I had a speech prepared about seeing this in a movie? I was gonna launch into that just as soon as I could remember how to use words and maybe you wouldn’t hit me, but I wouldn’t have actually cared if you had, honestly, now that I think about it, because frankly that was a billion percent worth it, ten out of ten, would recommend, except I don’t really want you kissing anyone else, so maybe would not recommend?” </p><p>-<br/>Stiles saw it in a movie once. That totally means it'll work, right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It 'til You Make It, or Stiles Saw It In A Movie Once

**Author's Note:**

> Long-time lurker, first attempt at actually writing anything in this fandom, because there are some dang good authors floating around here. This was only intended to be a couple hundred words, but it grew to be about 1500ish, so there's that.

In Stiles’ defense, he did watch a lot of movies. And it usually worked in the movies. Although, he hadn’t seen quite as many movies recently, what with all this trying-to-stay-alive that seemed to be ruling his life nowadays, but come on, the tropes hadn’t changed _that_ much, had they?

They didn’t have a lot of time – the spirit they’d been stalking had noticed Stiles’ less-than-stealthy maneuver over the trash can lids as they turned into the alley behind that new Chinese place that had just opened up, and was turning back towards them. Derek had tensed beside him, all wiry muscle and scowls as he tried to figure out where they could go from here that wouldn’t end with Stiles bleeding to death in an alley. Which, don’t get him wrong, Stiles appreciated, but they needed a plan, stat.

And it wasn’t like Stiles hadn’t thought about it. It popped into his head at the worst times, too, like when he was eating dinner with his dad, or when he was driving, or during pack meetings when everyone in the room could smell the shift in his mood, stupid werewolves.

But really, could anyone blame him? Derek Hale was sex standing, all wrapped up in a broody exterior with a frown that threatened bodily harm if anyone dared try to worm beneath his armor. And with every hard-won layer Stiles managed to peel away from the Derek onion, he found himself just a little more hopelessly infatuated with that little secret smile that Derek pointed at his pack whenever he thought no one was looking.

So, score, kill two birds with one stone. Stiles got to work out a secret, guilty little fantasy, and no one ended up eviscerated by a pissed off spirit. Right?

Decision made, Stiles shoved Derek sideways so his shoulder hit the wall. It said something about how surprised Derek was that he actually went when Stiles shoved. Usually pushing Derek was like trying to convince a brick wall it’d be better off in a different location.

Derek turned to face him with a growl, back against the wall, but Stiles was already moving, fueled by adrenaline and that signature Stilinski single-minded determination. He just had time to catch a glimpse of Derek’s eyes going wide before he was up on his toes, one hand flat on Derek’s chest, pressing their lips together in a tight, close-lipped kiss.

They stayed frozen like that for five achingly-long heartbeats, Stiles with his eyes screwed tight and Derek still as marble, before Derek’s hand came up to curl around Stiles’ elbow, almost hesitant, like he was still coming to terms with what was going on. Then Derek’s head tilted and his mouth moved, just a bit, against Stiles’ and Stiles felt his heart do a backflip and lodge itself into his throat where it proceeded to flap around like a panicked bird.

Derek was kissing him _back_.

Stiles’ fingers curled into the front of Derek’s shirt, just a bit, loathe to give up their new home against Derek’s raging heartbeat and Derek made a soft noise in the back of his throat that went straight through Stiles and curled his toes.

A brisk wind whirled past them, ruffling Stiles’ hair briefly before it was gone and the alley was quiet again.

Stiles edged a bit closer to Derek, tilting his head to get a better angle and Derek’s grip stuttered on his elbow, fumbling and clumsy. The thought that he, Stiles Stilinski, had distracted Derek freaking Hale of all people enough to make him lose his iron control was more arousing than it had any right to be and the last of his self-control flew right out the window as Stiles crushed himself to Derek, reaching up with both arms to wrap around Derek’s neck.

Derek broke the kiss, panting – actually panting, oh man, there was a _wealth_ of dog jokes to be plumbed here that Stiles would _so_ be taking advantage of if his head didn’t feel like it was stuffed full of buzzing cotton – and ducked his head into Stiles’ shoulder, nose pressed into the crook of his neck. Derek took a deep, shaky breath, and Stiles tipped his head almost instinctually to one side, letting Derek catch his scent.

“Stiles.” Derek said, voice gruff and raw and unbearably, miserably unsure. Stiles’ heart squeezed tight in his chest and he peeled himself backwards and off of Derek, putting enough space between them that he could think clearly.

The space didn’t help much – his lips tingled with the aftershock of one of the best kisses of his life (ok, the only kiss of his life so far, shut up, leave him alone) and Stiles was confused. It wasn’t supposed to have… well, _affected_ Derek quite so much. Derek tolerated him, at best. Stiles had been fully prepared with a speech on how it worked in the movies, and there was no time, and he couldn’t run as fast as a werewolf and he was _not_ going to die, not here, and…

Look, it worked in the movies, ok? Just because Stiles wanted to kiss Derek nearly every time he looked at him, didn’t mean it went both ways.

But, apparently, Stiles was working off of outdated information.

“Derek.” He said, helplessly, reaching for him, but stopping halfway, fingers outstretched. Derek closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose. “I didn’t know.”

Derek huffed a bitter laugh, opening his eyes. “I wasn’t exactly trying to advertise it.”

Stiles looked down the alley, trying to buy some time to come up with something to say that would make sense of whatever the hell was happening here. The spirit was gone, and Stiles belatedly remembered the burst of wind.

“We lost it.” He said, frowning, and it was like he’d taken a hammer and shattered something irreplaceably fragile. He could practically hear the glass and looked up just in time to see Derek’s face shut down completely into a flat, emotionless mask.

“We’ll pick the trail back up tomorrow.” Derek said, and Stiles shook his head, opening his mouth to protest, but Derek cut him off, speaking over him. “You need to get home before your dad notices you’re gone.”

“He’s working midnights this week, you know that. Derek, wait, hang on, we need to talk—”

“I don’t need to talk about anything, Stiles.”

“Would you just _listen_ for a second—”

“It was a mistake, I get that. You didn’t know that I… Good thinking, actually. It clouded up our auras so it couldn’t get a good read.”

Stiles slapped the brick wall with the flat of his hand and immediately regretted it. “I didn’t know.” He repeated, shaking his hand. His palm stung but he didn’t take his eyes off Derek, because he needed this brain-dead werewolf to hear the words coming out of his mouth for once. “I didn’t know it went both ways.”

He made sure to annunciate his words clearly, speaking almost painfully slowly, and then forced himself to clamp down on the waterfall of sentences that were pulsing in his brain. Derek frowned, slowly, eyebrows meeting in the middle of his forehead like massive furry caterpillars, and Stiles watched him slowly turn the words over in his head.

Ok, he could be quiet but not for that long.

“Look, if I had known that you wanted to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss you, because frankly, dude, look at you, you’re sex on wheels, and you do this _thing_ , ok, when you think the pups aren’t looking where you smile and your eyes get all crinkly and it’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen, ok, in my entire life, which is saying something, because have you seen all the cat videos on the internet? They’re pretty freaking adorable but that stupid smile trumps all of them, hands down, and if I’d known you actually wanted to kiss me I’d have done this a hell of a long time ago. You know I had a speech prepared about seeing this in a movie? I was gonna launch into that just as soon as I could remember how to use words and maybe you wouldn’t hit me, but I wouldn’t have actually cared if you had, honestly, now that I think about it, because frankly that was a billion percent worth it, ten out of ten, would recommend, except I don’t really want you kissing anyone else, so maybe would not recommend?”

Stiles paused for breath and Derek’s hand shot out, clamping over his mouth.

“Stiles, enough.”

Derek was pressing his lips together and the look on his face had shifted from shuttered and cold to mildly constipated.

It took Stiles a second to realize that Derek was trying very hard not to smile.

He snorted, the noise muffled behind Derek’s hand, and Derek shoved at his head gently, sending Stiles stepping backwards.

“Dude, you don’t just wanna kiss me. You _like_ me.”

“Shut up.”

“You so like me. You _like_ like me.”

“I said shut _up_ , Stiles.”

“Make me.” Stiles said boldly, brazenly giddy with this new development. He wasn’t expecting Derek’s swift step forward, that supernatural speed working to his advantage as he caught Stiles’ face gently between two hands and brought him in for a lingering kiss. Stiles reached up to steady himself, catching hold of Derek’s shoulder as his eyes drifted shut.

Hey, chalk one up for the movies. For once, it looks like they got something right.


End file.
